The disclosed embodiments relate to solid-state light source drivers and driver controls for maintaining constant lumen output and end-of-life (EOL) adaptation. Lighting devices are employed in a variety of applications for illuminating buildings, roads, and in other area lighting applications, as well as in a variety of signage and optical display applications. These applications are generally driven by a need for controlled illumination levels that may vary according to customer adaptation of dimming levels and the like. Many solid-state light sources suffer from lumen output depreciation, where the illumination provided by the device diminishes over time, even if driven at a constant current level. These devices also suffer degraded performance as the light source nears its end-of-life. Previous techniques for addressing these problems include direct optical feedback using a photosensor to detect the light output of the device, with closed-loop controls modifying the drive current to attempt to maintain a constant lumen output. However, such optical feedback systems increase the package size and add cost to the system, and the mechanical location of the optical sensor is critical to provide accurate light output measurement while avoiding stray light and other ancillary problems. Thus, there remains a need for improved solid-state light source drivers and driver controls for maintaining constant lumen output and end-of-life (EOL) adaptation.